It is proposed to investigate the physical nature of the orientation of solute molecules in stretched polyethylene, thus providing a rational basis for the so far empirical stretched polymer method for determination of polarization directions of electronic transitions in molecules of relatively low polarity. It is further proposed to evaluate the suitability of poly (epsilon-caprolactone) and of polyphosphazene polymers for polarization direction determinations on polar molecules. This should greatly widen the scope of the stretched polymer method, while avoiding the difficulties inherent to strongly interacting polymers such as poly(vinyl alcohol). The problem of solute location in the polymer will be studied by direct observation using optical and electron microscopy, small-angle X-ray scattering, and indirectly by dielectric and viscoelastic relaxation. More detailed information on the molecular orientation distribution (less than cos 4z greater than, less than cos 2z times cos 2y greater than, less than cos 4y greater than) will be added to the standard information (less than cos 2z greater than, less than cos 2y greater than) by the use of polarized Raman and fluorescence spectroscopy of suitably selected solutes.